Weekend Lover
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Masaki a hard worker, Hakoto a college student. A weekend visit with surprise guest appearance. okay, this rating thing confusing me as usual


_Disclaimer: I only own the DVDs, so the whole blah with the copyright blahblahblah so on and so forth. AVD owns the copyright and CLAMP created the story and whatnot, you know the drill._

**Angelic Layer**

_Weekend Lover_

It's been fifteen years since the final Angelic battle between Misaki and her mother. Now the twenty-eight years old Misaki spent her days testing out new angels before it gets mass produced; it was a job Misaki never dreamt of having, but here she is happily enjoying it very much. Her mother and Icchan were happily married ten years ago, Misaki didn't object to the union because she's happy since she does like Icchan a lot. Even though the man can sometimes appear and disappear rather mysteriously, Misaki learned it's best not to question her stepfather's quirkiness.

She smiled looking at the watch on her right hand, it's Friday and she can't wait to get home because someone special would be home waiting for her. Just the thought of it got her excited and giddy like when she's dueling in the tournament, making her almost skip a step as she left the quiet building heading out for her car. Misaki has always been the last person to leave work, and she's doesn't mind so much.

Her brown hair was a bit past her shoulders, and it made her looked a bit more mature but not much. She'd grown a bit taller, and filled out parts that needed to be filled; dressing in light blue shirt and skirt with matching color. Driving in a compact car, gleaming of the color of the clear blue sky that she just bought only few years go for commuting reason so that Icchan didn't have to go out of his way to pick her up for work everyday since she moved out.

The sound of someone laughing inside caused Misaki to paused for a moment before she stick the key into the lock and opened the door to her small two story home. She saw a girl with vibrant pink hair sitting on the couch in the living room laughing as a small angel moving gracefully on the Angelic Disk that was designed just for the use of angels. She felt a slight pain in her chest when she saw the girl with flowing black hair smiling charming while controlling the angel with ease. But all the laughing ceased when she noticed Misaki's presence and the smiled quickly disappeared, causing the pink haired one to turn around and look at Misaki with robin blue eyes just like Misaki's eyes.

"H-hello…" Misaki stuttered as she broke the silence between them with a forceful smile on her face. "Hello," the pink hair got up and bowed slightly at Misaki. She looked athletic, tone and tall compare to Misaki's stature. The long raven hair girl stood up looking as tall as the pink hair, a smile played across her lips as she looks at Misaki with loving gaze. Misaki couldn't peel her eyes from the pink hair even though knowing amethyst eyes were looking at her, and so a light shade of hue spread across her cheeks slowly but steadily.

"Misaki-chan, this is my classmate Tenjou Utena. She just got transferred from MIT to Tokyo U about a month ago," the raven hair said in a warm lofty voice. "By the way Misaki-chan," the girl said making her way over to Misaki. "Don't you think she looks dazzling?" the girl leaned in and whispered into Misaki's ear. "Nya," Misaki could only blushed at the younger girl's words, as she couldn't really come up with anything to counter that comment.

"So what would you like for dinner?" Misaki changed the subject as fast as she could. "How about we go out for dinner? And Kotaro called asking if we want to join them for dinner," the raven hair said to Misaki. "I rather not, you know how things get every time we come over for dinner." Misaki replied firmly about not wanting to visit Kotaro any time soon.

"Hatoko, who's Kotaro?" Utena whispered to the raven hair. "My brother," Hatoko smiled at her friend. The pink hair said nothing as she just looked at her friend in awe, her mind wondered why the other woman didn't want to drop by for dinner at Kotaro's place. "It's always chaos when we come to visit him and his wife, I think last time she nearly broke his arm wrestling around with him." Hatoko said with a light giggle that comes with it. "I see…" the pink hair murmured scratching her head still looking slightly confused about the answer that her friend just gave her.

They all went to a nearby restaurant and ordered udon and some sushi for dinner, and Misaki got to know a little bit about Utena. It turned out that Utena studied in America but decided to come back to Japan to finish up her master degree in Biology as well as Physical Education. She has been moving around quite a bit from Europe to the States and now back to Japan, but she didn't really say why she moved so much and Misaki could tell that it's not her place to ask about it either.

"So, what do you think of her?" Hakoto asked after they dropped Utena off at her apartment. "About?" Misaki asked while keeping her eyes on the road. "How good looking she is, and we've been getting along great in school too. I think it's mutual between us." The car screeched and come to a halt just as they reached Misaki's house, though the glaring eyes didn't seem to be from Misaki at all. "I-I think we need to talk…" Misaki finally said looking away and opened the door after she parked the car.

"You know, you look so sexy when you're mad." Hakoto said as she grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled the woman into an embrace. "What I mean about mutual was that there's someone that she loved very dearly, and I felt the same too. At least you're here with me, but the person she loves isn't and she doesn't know how much longer can she hold on to her feelings. That's why I brought her over to cheer her up," Hakoto whispered sounding very apologetic as she kisses Misaki's neck lightly.

"I love you Misaki-chan," Hakoto whispered to Misaki as she held onto the woman even tighter. "So much that I would die if you ever decided to leave me," Hakoto sounded soft and almost inaudible for Misaki to hear if she wasn't right next to her. "I love you too, Hatoko-chan…" Misaki finally said blushing from head to toes even though it's dark outside. "Misaki-chan?" Hatoko said with a rather wicked smile spreading across her face but Misaki didn't see it. "Yes?" Misaki gave a light yelp when she felt Hatoko grabbed onto one of her breasts roughly. "I'm still hungry," Hakoto said and she swept Misaki off her feet making her way up to the front door waiting for her lover to open it.

Hatoko didn't put Misaki down, but instead rushed into the bedroom they shared together whenever Hatoko come to visit every weekend. She sits down on the bed and letting Misaki sits on her lap, feeling mischief as she gently moved her hand up under Misaki's skirt brushing her fingers against the fabric of the pantyhose. Misaki shuddered slightly against Hatoko's touch, but she was too dazed from the touch to even protest the young girl's action. Soon, every pieces of clothes they had on lay scattered on the floor as the two young women wrapped in each other's arms perfectly content basking in the warmth of one another.

_A/N: Okay, first off… this is my first attempt in doing a fanfic, usually I don't because I'm not good at it. Second, I like to leave certain things to the readers' imagination. Lastly, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all (I'm not dying for reviews or flaming comments). Thank you for reading._


End file.
